


baby, we're perfect

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boypussy!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: "renjunnie, baby, you're sowet," jaemin says it with an air of faux wonder, a sarcastic tone, as if he has no idea why this is.





	baby, we're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **warning for boypussy and all trigger warnings that come along with that. don't like, don't read.** this is even filthier than my usual oops. i've been trying new stuff lately as you probably know >.< still not v long but i just wanted to get it out... and yes the title is from 1d, double oops.

"renjunnie, baby, you're so  _ wet _ ," jaemin says it with an air of faux wonder, a sarcastic tone, as if he has no idea why this is. why renjun's pussy is so dripping with arousal as jaemin thrusts two fingers into him at a painfully slow pace. his thumb flicks at renjun's clit every few passes and renjun, already, can barely think past the steadily building pleasure, can barely feel the sheets under him. he only knows jaemin, between his thighs, and the younger boy’s digits pushing into his soaking cunt over and over again. 

"daddy, please," renjun begs, "want more, please- more fingers, i need-  _ uhhhn _ !" he cuts off with a drawn-out moan as jaemin fits his pretty mouth over the older's clit and sucks lightly. he works the little nub with his tongue while also sliding another finger in, stretching him, because they both know how weak he is for renjun's pleading.

"mm, injunnie," jaemin mumbles against renjun, the vibrations shaking renjun to the core. "you always take me so well," he pulls away to take in ragged breaths. his eyes are wild and his lips are glistening with renjun's slick and god he's perfect like this, perfect all the time, renjun thinks. "with your wet," a harsh thrust of jaemin's fingers, paired with a smacking kiss to renjun's clit, "pretty," again, "pussy." again.

"hnnn, yes daddy, please- so wet, just for you, for daddy," renjun's head spins as he babbles, becoming overwhelmed quickly.

it all stops suddenly and renjun whines, loudly- he was so _close-_ but then jaemin is silencing him with a kiss on the lips and renjun can taste himself on jaemin's mouth, it’s all sticky, so dirty, so perfect. it only gets better when jaemin starts rubbing his cock between renjun's folds, lubing himself up with the wetness there and teasing at his entrance for only a moment before sliding all the way in with one smooth thrust, filling renjun completely.

“daddy,” renjun chokes out.

"i got you, princess," jaemin says, dark with promise. one of his hands pinches at renjun’s nipples playfully, making him gasp, then finds its way to the nape of renjun's neck. the other goes to his hips, where jaemin tries two, three places to grip, then settles with it and starts fucking renjun so hard and fast renjun's breath is knocked out of him. jaemin's cock feels so good, the head hitting that spot inside him repeatedly, and the sounds of their skin meeting, of renjun's dripping cunt getting fucked well, practically echo in the room. 

"daddy, daddy, daddy, yesyesyes," renjun chants as it goes on and on, every minute dragging yet not enough. he wants more, longer. this feels like it's all he's ever wanted, like he was born for this.

"you were, baby," jaemin says, his voice turned sweet though breathless, and renjun looks at him with wide eyes. with how much jaemin overpowers him in both size and strength, his entire body jolts each time jaemin fucks into him, his own hands slipping on jaemin’s shoulders.

"made to get fucked by me, weren't you, babydoll?" jaemin coos into renjun's ear. "that's why you have this sweet little pussy, isn’t that right?" he pauses his thrusts, instead pushing his cock as deep into renjun as he can and shifting his hips, like he's trying to make home inside renjun. even with less friction, all the movement and pressure against his inner walls make renjun's eyes roll back in his head and jaemin chuckles before continuing. "it’s just for me, all mine. you're all mine."

"all yours," renjun whimpers back, nodding desperately, and it's only one more grind of jaemin's hips, their pelvis pressed together close enough to give renjun's clit the smallest bit of stimulation, and then renjun is crying out.

the sensation of being full of jaemin's cock hits him tenfold as he clenches tightly around him, and then jaemin is fucking him through it. it’s almost too much but renjun can't bring himself to ask for it to stop, just digs his fingernails into jaemin’s arms and rides the waves of searingly hot pleasure until there’s tears running down his cheeks and drool running from his mouth.

jaemin comes only moments later anyways, his hip stuttering; he whispers sweet nothings into renjun’s neck as he fills him with a new warmth- renjun could almost come again at the feeling, perfectly marked and  _ owned _ . it’s all perfect, renjun can’t help but think, as jaemin next catches him in a sloppy kiss that’s nearly too soft. nearly; but not quite.


End file.
